


Look how they shine for you

by petrichor_apothecary



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David likes the outdoors as long as he's not exercising, M/M, floofy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_apothecary/pseuds/petrichor_apothecary
Summary: Just a short, little fic about David and Patrick looking at the stars.(The title is from Yellow by: Coldplay if you hadn't noticed)
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	Look how they shine for you

The ground was hard and cold underneath the blanket, but they sat nonetheless. Patrick laid his head against David’s shoulder, taking a deep breath as he gazed upwards. The stars were bright and beautiful, creating a blanket of light across the navy blue sky. David brought his arm over to rest against his husband’s back, scratching at the soft fabric of the flannel that Patrick was wearing. They shared soft occasional kisses as they observed the stars. Patrick had eventually decided to lay down and take in the full view.

“Mind if I join you down there.” David whispered softly.

“Not at all.” Patrick smiled and grabbed David’s hand to lead him down next to him. David snuggled up next to him, draping his arm over Patrick’s chest protectively.

“You know, I thought I wouldn’t like this, but I think this is very cute of us.” David smirked.

Patrick looked over and kissed David’s nose lightly. “I’m glad, David.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is it just me or do you feel like David is interested in astronomy? It might just be me lol but anyways, I hope you enjoyed!  
> Have a good day/night <3


End file.
